1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveillance camera. In particular, the present invention relates to a surveillance camera capable of correctly displaying the vertical positioning characteristics of a subject on a monitor, regardless of whether the surveillance camera is mounted on a ceiling or a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional dome-shaped surveillance camera 1 comprises a base 2, an imaging lens 34 supported on the base 2 via a lens support member 3 so as to be capable of rotating in a panning direction shown by Arrow A, a rotation drive device 5 driving the imaging lens 34 so as to rotate in the panning direction, and a controller (not shown) controlling a rotation range of the imaging lens 34. The imaging lens 34 is covered by a transparent cover member 7 and rotates not only in the panning direction of Arrow A but also in a tilting direction shown by Arrow F.
The surveillance camera 1 is generally mounted on a ceiling W1. Accordingly, an axis of panning rotation L of the imaging lens 34 is oriented in a vertical direction, and a subject shot by the imaging lens 34 appears as is on a monitor.
Consequently, if the surveillance camera 1 is mounted directly on a wall W2 as shown in FIG. 8, the axis of panning rotation L of the imaging lens 34 becomes oriented in a horizontal direction, and as a result, an image of a subject as displayed on a monitor has a different orientation to the real orientation thereof. Surveillance is difficult in such a condition.
Accordingly, when the surveillance camera 1 is mounted on the wall W2, a bracket 8 is interposed between the wall W2 and the base 2 of the surveillance camera 1, as shown in FIG. 9. As a result, the mounted orientation of the surveillance camera 1 is the same as that when mounted on the ceiling W1, or in other words, the axis of panning rotation L of the imaging lens 34 is oriented in a vertical direction.
However, when the above-explained conventional surveillance camera 1 is mounted on the wall W2, the cost thereof increases by at least that of the bracket 8. Furthermore, wiring must be passed through the bracket 8, and installation work also becomes more complicated.